gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
PEUGEOT Vision Gran Turismo
Gran Turismo Sport |gt6type = |manufacturer = Peugeot |displacement = 3,200 cc |drivetrain = |aspiration = Turbo |power = 873 HP / 8,000 rpm |pp = 699 PP |torque = 622.0 ft-lb / 6,500 rpm |length = 182.7 inches |width = 89.8 inches |height = 40.9 inches |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |cost = 1,000,000 Credits}} The PEUGEOT Vision Gran Turismo is a concept car by Peugeot that appears in Gran Turismo 6 (as part of Update 1.19) and Gran Turismo Sport. Colors Six colors are available for this car: *FLASH #5221 *WHITE #419 *ICE #387 *RED #764 *BLUE #296 *BLACK #088 Description "Experience pure steering response in a car that generates powerful downforces directly from its body panels." When PEUGEOT designers and PEUGEOT SPORT engineers teamed up to create an exceptional super car the result was the PEUGEOT Vision Gran Turismo. This racing car, specifically designed for the Anniversary Edition of Gran Turismo 6, brings together the major elements of a hyper efficient endurance car. Boasting a radical style, the PEUGEOT Vision Gran Turismo stands out with its almost absent aerodynamic elements and its air-rending monolithic figure. Its design allows an aerodynamic support directly generated by the car bodywork, which reaches a mere 1.04 m. The PEUGEOT Vision Gran Turismo focuses on the driver. Behind them, in a rear central position, the 3.2L V6 turbo engine delivers its 875 ch (874 BHP) to the four permanent driving wheels, sized 22 inches at the front and 23 inches at the rear, via a mechanical 6-speed transmission. Combined with the cars lightness 875 kg (1929 lbs), and its ideal mass distribution (48% at the front and 52% at the rear), the ultra-direct steering makes it the perfect ride to face up to the challenges of Gran Turismo. Its acceleration is exceptional thanks to its 1 kg/ch (1 kg/BHP) weight/power ratio and its deceleration is just as formidable thanks to its 4 ventilated carbon discs with a diameter of 380 mm (15 inches) on the front, and 337 mm (13 inches) on the rear... Are you ready to add your name to PEUGEOT SPORT’s great list of victories on every track of the world? Acquisition GT6 The player can purchase this car from the Vision Gran Turismo dealership for 1,000,000 Credits. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Peugeot section of Brand Central for 1,000,000 Credits. Team *Gilles Vidal / Peugeot Design Director / PEUGEOT *Matthias Hossann / Head of Concept Cars / PEUGEOT *Attila Bocsu / Exterior Designer / PEUGEOT *Sébastian Floutier / Color and Trim Designer / PEUGEOT *Yann Le Gall / Digital Sculptor Manager / PEUGEOT *Gregory Jaksic / Digital Sculptor / PEUGEOT *Carles Massana / Digital Sculptor / PEUGEOT *J.F Rolland / Digital Sculptor / PEUGEOT *Timothée Miltat / CGI Designer Manager / PEUGEOT *Mikael Pennec / CGI Designer / PEUGEOT *Stéphane Strouven / Head of Physical Modeler Team / PEUGEOT *Christophe Guy / Phisical Modeler Manager / PEUGEOT *Dominique Ducornetz / CNC operator / PEUGEOT *Olivier Michel / CNC operator / PEUGEOT *Eric Balavoine / CNC operator / PEUGEOT *Alessandro Marcolin / Physical Modeler / PEUGEOT *Tonio Texeira / Physical Modeler / PEUGEOT *Patrick Lambin / Physical Modeler / PEUGEOT *Fabrice Baumann / Physical Modeler / PEUGEOT *Xavier Duchateau / Physical Modeler / PEUGEOT *Alain Loyan / Physical Modeler / PEUGEOT *Sylvain Tarin / Automotive Painter / PEUGEOT Trivia *Although it is possible to get paint chips from the car in GT6, some of the paint chips may not work properly, instead turning into full black. Notes Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT6 DLC Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:Gr. X Category:Vision Gran Turismo Cars Category:Peugeot Concept Cars Category:2010s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Supercars Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Cars with active aerodynamics Category:4WD Cars Category:Concept Cars